


Of Beardburns and Limited Continuity

by notafuckingwaitress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Architect Derek, College Student Stiles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafuckingwaitress/pseuds/notafuckingwaitress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amount to which Stiles despises Multivariable Calculus knows no bounds.<br/>Still, he would have dropped the three-hour torture session with an absolute dick of a teacher if not for Scruffy.</p><p>Oh Scruffy, the six foot mass of muscle with a permanent five o’clock shadow that wanders into class, at the earliest, ten minutes late smelling perpetually of cigarette smoke and looking as if he wants to incinerate anyone who even glances his way. Scruffy is worth the agonizing hours he spends on the class work to keep up his grades. </p><p>Oh yes, Scruffy is very much worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Beardburns and Limited Continuity

The amount to which Stiles despises Multivariable Calculus knows no bounds. He is a linguistics major with an emphasis in Latin based languages so why the hell is he taking any sort of advanced math course. The answer of course, is a dangerously manipulative red-head who Stiles has been best friends with since high school when he became the only person smart enough that Lydia Martin could trust to provided decent counterarguments. 

Stiles doesn't exactly remember how she talked him into taking the course. It was their second to last semester in school, his thesis application for graduate schools was still woefully unfinished, and on registration night Stiles was about to have a major breakdown. Lydia having been offered early admissions to several schools, along with her perfect girlfriend who had just become somewhat of a celebrity through her wildly successful fitness blog, had simply shown up to his apartment with a bottle of tequila said girlfriend trailing behind her with a bag of limes. His memory of the rest of the evening fades out around when Scott had burst into the apartment with a shout of "SHE SAID YES!" and the group had proceeded to even more shots. 

The next morning, while Allison and Lydia left for pilates and Scott cheerfully made his way to work, Stiles realized that most of his friends were actually adults, while he still spent his hungover Friday mornings translating practically pornographic Latin poems into several other languages, for fun. 

Still, he would have dropped the three-hour torture session with an absolute dick of a teacher if not for Scruffy.  
Oh Scruffy, the six foot mass of muscle with a permanent five o’clock shadow that wanders into class, at the earliest, ten minutes late smelling perpetually of cigarette smoke and looking as if he wants to obliterate anyone who even glances his way. Scruffy is worth the agonizing hours he spends on the class work to keep up his grades; oh yes, Scruffy is very much worth it. 

He was thoroughly enjoying his twice-weekly sessions/classes of imagining what Scruffy would look like without the Henley, tight jeans, and leather jacket, when Lydia notices that he is still taking the course. 

She, of course, has a right to be worried. Stiles has discovered he has a type through out college: dark and brooding with a side of extreme emotional dysfunction. His last break-up consisted of walking in on his boyfriend mid-orgy with the explanation that it was “a social experiment” and well, wouldn’t Stiles like to join them. 

So while he takes every opportunity to curse mathematics in general and bitch about the class, Lydia takes the opportunity to wander into the class one day with the excuse that she is merely popping by to visit an old teacher with coffee.

The result is disastrous. 

Not only does Lydia now know about his new obsession and take it upon herself to have him researched, his professor now knows he is friends with the school’s resident math prodigy and expects Stiles work to be “at same exemplary quality that was produced from Ms. Martin when she took the course her first year at school”.

At least one good thing does come out of him having to spend at least an hour a day on Multivariable Calculus, Scruffy has a name: Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, first real try at a fic. Hope it goes well.


End file.
